


Seafoam

by PeachTiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Merpeople, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTiger/pseuds/PeachTiger
Summary: After a tragic incident that's left him without the muse to express himself in his art, Takashi Shirogane has all but given up. That is until he takes shelter in a cafe one day and comes across Keith, a somewhat secluded barista who may just be the muse he's been searching for. But with new inspiration comes mysteries as well, as this barista might not be what "Shiro" expects on the surface.





	1. Tea and Tidal Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Peachy here. This is my first attempt at writing a story in six years, crazy huh? I hope you all enjoy this piece, I had a lot of fun writing it so far~

It’s pouring.

The rain was coming down, splashing against any surface it reached first, whether it be the buildings, the sand, or the sea itself.

A man was sitting quietly by himself inside, sheltered from the weather, he was alone in a booth. The café was quiet and dimly lit but still open. He didn’t have any particular reason to enter this café except to escape from the rain, protecting his sketch portfolio from getting wet.

He stared for a few more moments before blinking in realization, he slowly turned to notice someone else standing close. It was the café's barista. He stared at him for a moment, taking in his black hair, tied in a small ponytail. His sharp blue-gray eyes, they almost looked purple even.

“Excuse me, Sir. Did you hear me?”

The man blinked again, sitting up properly and looking to the barista, who was frowning now, slight concern and maybe even a hint of annoyance on his face. The older male laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head before finally speaking.

“I’m sorry, I was a bit dazed. I haven’t slept in a while.”

"Well, …you can't sleep here." The man noticed how the barista's reply was curt and even a bit rude. However, the man didn't address this, letting him continue instead, "I asked what you would like to order?”

The man glanced away, almost feeling guilty, he had no intention before to order anything, he just wanted a place to hide out the afternoon storm that blew in. However, he could feel the boy’s eyes on him, they felt like daggers, intimidating even.

"I'll take your special. And…maybe a slice of cheesecake…?” his voice was unsure, making the barista raise a brow at him.

“What flavor?”

“Pardon?”

“What flavor of cheesecake. We have 33 flavors starting with—”

"Y-You don't have to list them all—" he raised his hands, feeling a bit flustered, interrupting the other so he didn't begin on the long list. "I'll take whichever one has chocolate in it."

The barista sighed then nodded, reaching into his apron and pulling out a small notebook to write down his order. The man watched quietly, the air felt awkward, but hazy, was it because of the rain outside?

"Can I get your name, sir?"

“Oh uh, its Shirogane, but Shiro is fine." He replied quickly this time, not wanting the strangled silence to continue. He then glanced at the worker's name tag, "It's nice to meet you, Keith." He held out his hand.

Keith stared at him for a moment, as if suspicious, like a stray cat one would try to approach on the streets. He hesitantly put his hand out and shook Shiro’s.

“Likewise.” His voice didn’t seem friendly, but it wasn’t hostile either. So, it was a start.

Shiro watched as the barista left and moved to head to the back of the café, his fingers tapped on the table absent-mindedly. He looked back to the window, watching the rain again, his mind began to fill with questions about the employee. Was he here alone? Why was the café so empty? Is he lonely…? His eyes lowered for a moment only for his body to tense up slightly as a something was placed in front of him.

“This is the Seafoam Latte, it’s sweetened matcha with steamed milk, and here’s a slice of our cookies and cream cheesecake. Enjoy.” Keith muttered to the other while placing down the items on the table.

Shiro looked at him and smiled nervously, “Thanks.” he fiddled with his fingers a little then spoke up again, “If you don’t mind me asking, but why is this place so empty?”

Keith sighed a little, "It's usually like this when the weather is this bad. Only an idiot would come down near the beach during storm season—" he suddenly clamped his mouth closed and looked at Shiro, feeling he took a step too far.

Shiro chuckled, “It’s okay. Actually, do you mind sitting with me? It’s been a while since I’ve been able to talk to anyone like this.” He wasn’t sure why he asked such a question to a café barista of all people, but it seemed like they were the only two around at the moment, so it wouldn’t hurt to just chat, right?

The other male seemed to come to the same conclusion as he slowly sat in the other booth seat across from him.

“Are you new to the area? I haven’t seen your face around here before.” Keith finally spoke up first after a few moments of silence. Shiro shook his head, “Really?” He looked Shiro over, noticing his long, hair, tied back in a ponytail, while stubby hair lined his jaw that gave him a tired rugged look.

Shiro took his fork and nicked off a piece of the cheesecake and enjoyed the bite, his mouth moving up with a smile.

“I was actually born outside of the country, but I was raised here most of my life. I recently just moved back to this state. I had to leave for a few years for physical therapy.” At his words he lifted his right hand, pulling back the sleeves of his hoodie to reveal the limb. He watched as Keith’s eyes widen with surprise, attached to the older male was a cybernetic prosthetic. “My arm was severely damaged in an accident a few years ago, so it had to be amputated…luckily I was able to get this prosthetic. My physical therapy sessions were over 3 hours away, so I had to move for a few years." His voice seemed nonchalant about it.

Keith was frowning now, “Does it hurt?”

“At first, yeah, but now it’s pretty much normal for me. I can hardly notice the difference. It’s also not that heavy either.” Shiro smiled again then looked over Keith’s expression before holding out his hand. “Do you want to touch it?”

The employee blinked in surprise at the offer, “I don’t think I should… I don’t want to be rude—”

“It’s fine.” He reassured him.

Keith starred for a moment at the offered arm before slowly reaching out across the table and shaking Shiro’s hand. It felt warm?

"See, it's not so bad." He chuckled as he shook Keith's hand before letting go. "I decided to move back here eventually, so I can find inspiration for my artwork.”

“You draw?”

“It’s my career actually. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Tell me about yourself too.” He chuckled again which made Keith furrow his brows.

“Well… I guess you could say I’m a foreigner too. I moved here about 3 years ago, I’m living on my own. The shop owner here hired me since I was one of his regulars. I didn’t have much to do, so I’ve been working here since.” He glanced away a bit while Shiro continued to eat the slice of cheesecake away until it nothing was left. “Actually…. can you keep a secret?”

Shiro looked up from his latte and nodded. Keith stared back at him then leaned in a little, "Well the truth is… I'm searching for something here. More like someone." His voice was in a low whisper, making Shiro lean in more as well to hear him better.

“I’m searching…for a mermaid.”

Did his ears just deceive him or had the younger looking male really say what he thought he said. Confused, the artist began to sit back down properly in his seat, and then tilt his head a little, as if finding what the other said hard to understand. "A mermaid?"

Keith nodded, “Yeah, I research them. I’m looking for a particular one. I heard some rumors around here that might lead me to her."

“You believe in mermaids?”

“Don’t you?”

Shiro stared at him in slight surprise. Does he? He looked away for a moment, rubbing his chin while thinking about the question. "Maybe…?"

Keith frowned and looked back down, “You think I’m crazy huh?”

“N-No! It’s just I’ve never seen one before, but I’m open to the idea that they probably exist. The ocean is deep and large after all.”

"So, you do believe me?" Keith looked back up, his eyes shining slightly, making Shiro shift a bit, did his heart just skip a beat? He smiled nervously and nodded at the question, making the dark-haired boy smile back. "Thanks. You're the first person who ever has.”

Shiro chuckled, “Now I feel special.” He took a few sips of his drink before moving one hand slide his portfolio over to the other. “Some of my newest art pieces are in there, but it’s incomplete. I was going to throw them out, but you can look at them if you’d like.”

Keith slid the portfolio closer to himself before opening it to check inside, mentally surprised that it was dry despite the weather. His eyes looked over each piece, one by one, studying it carefully, but also silently. The first piece was that of mountains, the next was a farmhouse after that was an elderly couple walking in the park together, while the last was a cat walking on the beach.

The barista frowned, “These are all so good, why would you want to throw them out?”

Shiro sighed and placed his cup back down, “I feel like none of them actually speak to me…it’s hard to explain...”

“Can I keep these? If you don’t mind.”

Shiro raised a brow, “You want to keep those, but they’re not done, they don’t even have color.”

“But they’re nice still, I think…” he trailed off and smiled as he looked at the pictures, trailing his fingers over some of the line work, “It feels like, to me at least…that you put a lot of effort and heart into these pieces.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

Shiro stared at him, his face was heating up a bit, and a hand moved to cover his mouth before forcing himself to look away, embarrassed by the other’s words.

Keith looked back and frowned again, “Are you okay? Was the latte too hot?”

“A-A bit, I probably drank it too fast is all.” He internally cursed over stuttering.

“I’m sorry, how about this. You let me keep these, and your next visit here will be on the house, sounds good?” he smirked a bit, a playful light in his eyes, much different from when they first met.

Shiro couldn’t help but find himself laughing again under his breath, “Sure.” He held out his hand to which Keith shook this time without any hesitation. At least now he had an excuse to come back right? His eyes glanced back to the window, noticing the rain was easing off.

After breaking he handshake Shiro reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet to pay for his current meal. “Thanks for everything. Keep the change.” He got to his feet then moved to leave but stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “Will you be alright by yourself?”

“Don’t worry, I was just going to lock up anyways when you came in, I’ll be fine.”

“It was nice talking with you.”

"Likewise." Keith grinned a bit. Shiro couldn't help but notice how friendlier the other was, making him grin too before waving and stepping out of the café. Outside there was still a light drizzle, but at least now he could head to the train station to head back home, it was getting late.

He looked at his watch then glanced back to the café seeing the lights were now out, he wondered if Keith probably went out a possible back door instead. Did he live around here? Or did he have to take a train too? For some reason Shiro couldn't help but wonder as he began to walk along the boardwalk, his eyes glanced out to the sea.

It was still kicking about, lapping at the shores, the sea breeze carried a heavy scent of salt, it was almost calming to watch. He glanced at the sun setting in the distance, it really was getting late. After a moment something caught his eye.

It was moving along in the water, scales reflecting off the dying sun rays.

A fish? But that large?

The artist furrowed his brows in confusion wondering what he had seen.

“…A mermaid?” he muttered the possibility to himself. “Couldn’t be…” Could it?

He tried to shake off the idea before walking away, going in the direction of the train station, while Keith’s words and the scene he’d saw played in his mind on repeat.

Unaware of the sea watching him.


	2. Casting the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro decides to visit the Café again, and this time with a close pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter, so now please enjoy the next installment. I'm sorry I took much longer than I thought I would with this. But I'll explain that at the end. Enjoy!

Shiro glanced up at the train station map from where he was sitting, his fingers tapping on his knees almost impatiently. He was excited to go back to that place again, the Seafoam Café. The sky was clear, and the sun was out, there wasn't a cloud in sight. However, the trains were crowded, everyone was heading to the beach at this time of the day. It was the weekend, a warm afternoon, the best time.

The artist couldn't help but smile to himself a little, thinking back to the conversation he had yesterday with the young-looking barista. His mind began to wander back to those striking dark eyes, and his sharp but alluring attitude. Truly someone beautiful.

"Excuse…me…"

The male glanced up to see an old woman looking down at him, she smiled softly. Shiro looked around a bit noticing how cramped the train space was. He smiled a bit before getting to his feet and offering his seat to the elderly woman. She nodded slowly, happy he obliged while Shiro grabbed at the holding handle where he stood.

After a few more stops the train became less and less crowded, eventually finally coming time for his stop. He politely maneuvered off the train and off to the station exits, making his way up the stairs and looking out at the ocean in the distance. He finally made it.

He scanned around a bit, his feet following the same path he took last night, to find the café again, he was nervous but excited. His eyes looked up at the café's sign, this was the place. Right? His eyes widened once he came around the corner seeing a long line…

"What…"

Shiro looked on in surprise, just yesterday there was no one else around but him and the fiery little barista. However, now the café was bustling with activity. He made his way over to the line, noticing that he might not get inside the café anytime soon. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and tugged gently. Shiro stiffened a bit and turned to see only to relax at the face that greeted him.

"You look lost." a male with short brown hair and bright amber eyes smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd come here earlier than me, Matt." he sighed in relief.

Matt laughed a bit, "You know I got your back, besides I was interested in seeing this person you kept mentioning over the phone last night. I bet she's really cute."

Before Shiro could correct the other the line began to move forward, Matt quickly pulled him in, not noticing a few looks others in line were giving him. Shiro smiled a bit, grateful to have such a friend as reliable as him around for so many years.  
He thought for a moment, reminiscing about their times together before his left hand clutched at his prosthetic slightly.

"Shiro--" he blinked out of his stupor, realizing that Matt was talking to him, "We're almost to the front, hopefully, we'll be able to get a booth. He was grinning almost ear to ear with excitement before looking back to him, "It's a good thing I came out here early, we're so lucky."

He frowned a bit, "I wasn't...expecting so many people to be here, for one tiny café though---"

"Wait, you don't know about this place?" Matt raised a brow, "It's the most popular café on the coast because of its signature dish menu!" his eyes began to sparkle as he revealed the information to the oblivious artist. "It's called fish cones!"

Shiro scrunched his face at the name, "Fish cones?"

"Yeah, but that' just a nickname. They're actually called Taiyaki cones!"

"Taiyaki" Shiro repeated, his mind digging into his memories, trying to recall where he's heard the familiar word before. "Have you had one?"

"Plenty~" Matt puffed out his chest proudly, "I'm smart about getting here before they sell out when I do." The line moved forward again, the two of them were finally at the door and next to be seated.

Shiro looked around, past Matt, trying to spot the barista he had met before, his heart was drumming in his chest with anticipation. Was he nervous? A bit, but he couldn't help it. As he scanned the café he spotted a new face. A slightly tall boy with light caramel skin and short brown hair, his sharp eyes were drowning in confidence as he winked at female customer sitting in a booth. She giggled in return and whispered something to her friend across from her as the employee moved away while holding a tray. Like the barista he had met before, he was also wearing a low apron around his waist.

"Ah, he's working again today." Shiro glanced over to Matt who had his brow raised, he seemed half amused, but also half annoyed, a slight grin on his lips.

"Do you know him?" Shiro asked curiously to which Matt shrugged.

"His name is Lance, he went to the same school as my sister for some time, she mentions him now and then." Matt smirked and then looked back to Shiro, "I swear she might have a--"

"Excuse me, but welcome to Seafoam café." Both of them looked ahead at the person that spoke, it was Keith, looking at them, he seemed slightly impatient. Shiro swallowed nervously but was hiding it well, at least he thought so. He noticed the barista flicker his eyes at him for a moment then smile a bit. ".... You’re back."

Shiro smiled back, genuinely happy to be able to see the barista again, "Oh...uh...this is my friend, Matt. Our families are pretty close, we used to go to the same high school."

Keith looked the other over for a moment, "I've seen you come in here quite a few times…"

"Well I just can't stay away from all this delicious food, compliments to the Chef," Matt smirked knowingly while Keith raised a brow slightly. "So, Bambi, mind if we get a booth."

Keith scowled a bit, "Don't call me that…." he muttered before turning to lead them along. Matt turned to Shiro and made two thumbs up as they followed behind Keith. Shiro glanced around at the crowded cafe', it felt so much livelier now that it wasn't so late, and the weather had taken a complete 360 since yesterday. The sun was out, the shores were filled with people relaxing, swimming and playing. Some customers were sitting at the bar enjoying drinks, others were in the booths conversating. Eventually, Keith stopped at a booth for them. The table was so clean Shiro could see his reflection, two menus were neatly set up as well, along with folded napkins.

Matt quickly sat down first, letting out a satisfied noise at how comfortable the booth seats were, Shiro moved at a more normal pace, sliding in near the window on his left side.

"I can take your order now if you'd like." Keith inquired as he pulled out his notepad and a pen from his apron.

Matt spoke up first, without looking at the menu, "I'll take my usual cinnamon dolce latte, caramel syrup, and whip cream. Also, two orders of your Taiyaki sundae cones for me and my buddy here. Two scoops, one strawberry and the other cherry jubilee." he patted the table confidently before winking at the barista.

Keith visibly glowered at him before turning to Shiro, "And you?"

"Uh...I'll take a plain toffee nut latte, and ice cream wise...just one scoop of cheesecake and the other…cookies and cream? If you have those flavors…" he looked away a bit with a nervous smile, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith stared at him, slightly confused about his stature but didn't question it, "Alright, I'll be right back." he affirmed with them before taking the menus and walking off.

Matt looked at him, and grinned, "So he's the one?"

"Wha...?" Shiro looked at him in surprise, his stiffening a bit at his words, "What are you talking about?"

Matt laughed then leaned over and patted his shoulder playfully, "You can't fool me, you're so lovesick right now it's not even funny."

"Love? Don't say weird things like that...I just met him--"

"But you're already tongue-tied, and you keep following him with your eyes."

Shiro breathed in and exhaled before sitting up straight, "For your information, we had a full-blown conversation yesterday, and it went just fine."

"Really? Do you think he wants to talk some more? He's kind of cute, you've got good taste."

Shiro glowered in slight disbelief, "Don't say things like that…" he scoffed, brushing the other's ridiculous assumption aside before looking away from him, and out at the window, watching the waves lap the shore. Love? That really was ridiculous.

"Here you are." Shiro looked up, expecting to see Keith, but instead saw the other employee he and Matt noticed from the entrance. Shiro watched as the male placed down their drinks, "Your Taiyaki orders will be here soon." he smiled casually before looking to Shiro, "You...look familiar…"

Shiro blinked at Lance, and frowned a little, "I do…?"

"Yeah…. wait...aren't you that guy who used to be a lifeguard here, part-time?"

Shiro looked thought for a moment then sighed, "That was a long time ago…"

Matt chuckled, "I guess you're still famous around here."

Lance's eyes sparkled suddenly, "It really is you! You're the legendary Blackfin Surfer!" he exclaimed, the familiar words made Shiro cringe slightly. He hasn't heard those words in such a long time. He had remembered during his time in high school he would work as a part-time lifeguard on the beach. Before the accident…

Lance began to speak again, "This is so cool, you're like my hero man! I remember when you entered that surfing competition a few years ago and won. You were so good the beach owner asked you to work for him---"

"I'm sorry...but...that's mostly a blur now…" Shiro responded with a nervous smile, not wanting to be rude.  
Matt nodded in agreement, "He doesn't swim or surf anymore, he had to focus on his art career instead."

"Art career?" Lance looked confused, glancing back to Shiro for an explanation.

Shiro looked at Matt somewhat thankful, the other knew how much he didn't like to reminisce about the olden days. "Yeah. Working on the beach was only a summer job sort of thing, but eventually, I stopped because I wanted to be a professional artist."

"Oh…" Lance seemed a bit bewildered but continued anyway, "Is that why you quit...I heard you were in an accident...I remember reading the newspaper when--"

Shiro's eyes widen, his body stiffened a bit. An accident…

"Hey."

Shiro looked up again, hearing Keith's voice, he caught sight of the barista walking over, a tray in one hand, while the other was clenched. "Who said you could take over my table."

Lance scowled immediately and turned to Keith, crossing his arms, and lifting his chin, "You were taking too long. How about doing your job better."

Shiro and Matt stared in shock, both feeling the sudden turn of the atmosphere. Keith glared even more, stomping over until they were inches apart. The tension was as if lightning was crackling between them.

"Stick to the agreement, you stay on your side, I stay on mine. Don't hassle my customers," he growled at the slightly taller co-worker.

Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't talk to me like you're my boss."

Matt smirked a bit, becoming slightly amused by the situation while Shiro was still trying to grasp it. He looked between the two, hoping things didn't escalate, this wasn't the time nor place for something like that.

"You can practically feel the tension from here…" Shiro raised a brow, glancing over his shoulder a bit, at the next booth behind him. There were four girls smiling to themselves and giggling, "So cute, I bet they're dating."

Another girl whispered, "Or they should." she turned to the girl on her right and grinned with glee, "I told you they do this all the time. I come here just because I'm waiting for them to finally hit it off." 

Another girl let out a small squeal, "Ahhh~they're so in love!" they all suddenly laughed, trying to be inconspicuous.

Shiro frowned at that before looking back to the scene before him, neither of the two of them looked as if they were going to back down. He sighed before finally speaking up himself, "Excuse me."

Keith and Lance looked at him curtly, "The ice cream is going to melt." unintimidated by the choking hostility between the two males he smiled politely.

Keith glanced at his tray and sighed before moving past Lance to place down their taiyaki orders, meanwhile, Lance gave Keith one more annoyed look before walking away to attend to another customer. The group of girls in the booth nearby giggled as he passed by, noticing, Keith gave a tired sigh. "I'm sorry about that...he and I don't get along that well...."

Matt pulled out his phone to take pictures of his dish, "We've noticed."

Shiro gave a sympathetic look, "Have you two tried talking it out, and settling your differences?"

Keith shook his head, "I've tried once, he laughed at me. I don't know what his problem is, and honestly, I don't care for it either anymore. I'm just trying to do my job."

"That's understandable." Matt added while taking a spoonful of his ice cream, "In fact, why don't you chill in this booth with us, on your break. You look like you need one."

Keith looked at them, slightly surprised by the offer, "Well...I haven't taken one yet even though I should have already…" he looked back to the line, it had dwindled down now, and some customers were leaving satisfied. "I guess it couldn't hurt since the afternoon rush is over now..."

Shiro's face brightens slightly, a bit excited at the idea of being able to relax and talk with the other again. "We don't mind. Please...feel free to."

After a moment longer of debating internally with himself Keith nodded and turned away, "I'll be right back." he assured them and began to walk away, untying his apron as he went.

Matt suddenly slammed his hands on the table making Shiro jump, "Hey take off your jacket." he demanded out of nowhere, making Shiro frown in confusion. "Don't ask questions, just hurry up." he waved his hand, holding it out and waiting for the peace of garment. The older male reluctantly did so, slipping off his jacking and handing it over. Underneath he was wearing a normal black sports tee, the short sleeves revealing his arms more.

Shiro watched as Matt folded his jacket and placed it on his side of the booth, before taking off his own and doing the same. "There, now just act natural." he grinned widely while Keith was making his way back over to them before Shiro could ask what his friend meant.

Keith glanced at the two, holding his own tray, he glanced at Matt's side then Shiro's noticing the open space before sitting down next to him. Shiro twitched nervously, his eyes looking across the table at Matt who was giving him a hidden signature thumbs up.

Shiro squinted a bit, trying to hide his embarrassment from Matt's efforts, while Keith settled down his tray onto the table.

The two of them looked at the tray staring at it, Shiro opened his mouth a bit trying to find words but couldn't, over the vast amount of food that was there. Matt blinked, stuck in a stupor "You...must sure like to eat…." he muttered.

Shiro eventually pulled his eyes away from the sandwiches and fries along with other dishes before looking to Keith, "Is the chef...that amazing here?"

Keith looked at Shiro and smiled, "You mean Hunk? His dishes are amazing. I do suggest trying everything on the menu at least once."

Shiro stared at him, caught in his eyes for a moment before smiling back and cupping his own face, watching the other start to eat. "I might have to take you up on that…" he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently my family and I have been having some hard times. My older brother was in a motorcycle accident, he's lucky to be alive. He's had surgery and he's making a recovery. Unfortunately, in the same week, my younger brother fell from the monkey bars at his school and broke his shoulder. So my family and I have had our hands full, hence why it's been hard for me to find any free time lately. But do not fret, I will see this story through, don't worry.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support, and patience though, it's very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, feel free to join my [Sheith Forums](http://sheith.boards.net/)  
> Or follow me on Tumblr, at [PeachTiger](http://peachtiger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
